dark_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Abilities are available to certain units, and allow extra capabilities/rules for units. Most Abilities assist units in some way. * Aftermath: Damages the foe landing the finishing hit by 1 point. * Analytic: If the unit does not attack first during combat, they gain 1 OFS. * Defiant: If a unit's stats are being decreased by more than 1 (not including HP), decrease the stat by 1 less. * Drunk: When moving, roll a die. If you roll a 1, the unit may only move up to half of their MVM (rounded up). * Charge: The unit can move an extra 2 spaces when charging. * Cowardice: If the unit is in battle, they can choose to flee by rolling a die. If they roll an even number, they may move freely. If they roll an odd number, they are killed. You cannot use this ability during the first round of combat. * Fire-Proof: The unit takes 1 less point of fire damage. * Hasty: If the unit is within 5 spaces of an enemy, they gain 2 MVM. * Heavy Armor: If your opponent rolls at least 2 6's, disregard that roll and have them roll again. This cannot be used twice in a row. * Hinder: If the unit has only 1 HP remaining, they can only move half of their regular MVM (rounded down). * Hold Formation: The unit cannot, charge, but does not lose initiative when charged. * Hook Hand: The unit can climb over structures, counting the movement as 2 spaces. * Immunity: The unit cannot be poisoned. * Infection: When this unit damages another unit, their Abilities are removed and replaced with Infection. * Intimidate: Units within 2 spaces of this unit have 1 less OFS. * Iron Barbs: If this unit is damaged in close combat, your opponent rolls a die. If they roll a 1 or 2, their attacking units takes 1 damage. * Luck: If you roll double 1's, disregard that roll and roll again. This cannot be used twice in a row. * Mold Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's Ability when in close combat. * Multitask: The unit may use ranged attacks even when engaged in close combat. * Natural Cure: The unit may choose to not move during their turn and heal themselves of poisoning (this cannot be used if the unit is in close combat). * Oblivious: Ability cards cannot be used on this unit. * Optimist: If the unit has lost at least half of their HP (rounded down), they gain 1 OFS. * Overcoat: The unit will not be affected by weather conditions. * Pessimist: If the unit has lost at least half of their HP (rounded down), they lose 1 OFS. * Pressure: If the unit is within 4 spaces of an opponent, the opponent can have no cards used or applied to them. This only works for a single enemy unit at a time. * Ram: This unit deals 1 point of damage when charging. * Reckless: If engaged in close combat, the unit can choose to do an extra point of damage to their opponent but also take 1 damage. * Reload: The unit cannot fire ranged weapons on consecutive turns. * Rivalry: When facing an opponent of the same Troop type, this unit gains 1 OFS. * Siege: This unit can attack Castles, Fortresses, and Buildings. * Shield Lock: The unit cannot take damage from ranged attacks from enemies. * Slayer: The unit gains 1 OFS when attacking a Creature. * Slow Start: The unit starts the game with 1 MVM and gains 1 MVM every turn until they reach their full MVM stat. * Sniper: Each ranged quarter is boosted up a level. * Stall: The unit cannot move on consecutive turns. * Sturdy: If the unit had full health at the beginning of the turn and would be dead by the end of that same turn, the unit is instead not dead but has 1 HP. This Ability is not valid if the unit had 1 HP to begin with. * Thick Fat: The unit takes 1 less point of Frost damage. * Toxic: When the unit attacks, roll a die. If you roll a 5 or 6, the defending unit is poisoned. * Unburdened: If the unit has lost at least half of their HP (rounded down), they gain 2 MVM.